Trent and Duncan's Total Drama Action
by EternalInsanity787ESonic1997
Summary: Duncan and Trent, following My TDA's first episode, go through their own Total Drama "Action", in which of course it's Duncan's meaning of those words of course. Trent takes some convincing and assurance to get involved though, but once he does he definitely won't be regretting it at all. Be sure to read my versions of My TDI or TDA if you want to understand some things.


***Note: This is based in the world of My Total Drama, where Trent and Duncan are dating, and Cody and Katie are on TDA instead of Geoff/Bridgette. This is a One-Shot based after the First Episode of My Total Drama Action***

Well, Night had finally come. That's right, Night had come. All the other boys were asleep, and only Trent and Duncan who were in the same bed in their sleepwear together were awake. Duncan knew this, and with a smirk he turned over to Trent, who was his Boyfriend. He was so adorable with the style of his black hair, and his body of good muscle and abs was just fine to Duncan, who wanted some of that.

"Trent, you awake?", Duncan asked to his lover, shaking him, and sure indeed Trent's eyes opened and he yawned, looking up to Duncan and sitting up with him.

"I am now.", Trent said in a tired voice, "'Sup?"

"Nothing much.", Duncan answered, "Just wondering about the offer I gave ya earlier.", of course both of them were whispering, not wanting to wake the others (Justin, Cody, Harold, DJ, and Owen) up. "Ya now...making our own action?", Duncan then gave Trent a little purr, and lightly runbbed his bare chest with his finger. Trent felt shivers down his body, and in truth was aroused about the entire idea, but was still also heavily unsure.

"I dunno Duncan...I'm still...nervous.", Trent replied, "I mean...I never did it before at all."

"It's easy babe.", Duncan replied, "All you gotta do is let me fuck you."

"What if...I wanna be top?", Trent asked in response, "...if you don't mind."

"...uhhh...heh heh.", Duncan was now nervous himself, blushing at the thought of Trent being the top of him, and having had expected it to be the other way around, though he was aroused by the idea himself, lightly growing down at the bottom from it, "I never did that position with a Guy before...heheh."

"If you don't wanna be bottom it's okay.", Trent replied, "I don't wanna make you do anything.", and that was another reason Duncan loved Trent so much. He never bossed him around at all, always giving Duncan choices instead of forcing him into something, which he hates in any person. That, and Trent's personality was loveable too as he was always nice and straight with people, and always seemed to know how to make everyone happy. Not to mention how he always lends a hand to others. He's basically Duncan's total opposite, though in truth to Duncan that's a good counterpart and match for him for some reason, it just works out for them to be together for some reason that neither can really explain. For Trent, Duncan is tough outside but soft on the inside, is a good flirter, and though violent loving and very unhelpful most of the time he really does show concern and care for those people who do manage to be close to him (Trent for prime example). It takes getting to know him to really get to the better side of him, but in reality Trent actually likes both sides of Dunan since both have flaws but both have likeable things. For instance, Trent always liked the tougher Duncan's passes on him. This time, was no exception.

"I like that about you babe", Duncan replied, "Willing to give up your Ass to my Dick, but if you wanna top on your first time with sex, I'm cool with it. Hell, we can switch places and see which one we like best."

"You wanna let me fuck you?", Trent asked in response, really he was quite shocked, Duncan was always so tough and dominating, and now he wants to bottom in sex which is seen as quite submissive? Wow, he must really love Trent then. "Wouldn't you rather dominate me?"

"I would.", Duncan replied with a smirk, "But like you said, you never did it before and as I said I never bottomed before. I guess we both get to try something new tonight. That is, if you wanna have sex at all tonight."

"I dunno", Trent replied, "Like, I really don't know...I mean...getting naked and...our dicks go into eachother's bodies...and we cum all in and over eachother...does it feel weird or painful?"

"Hey, if you're toppin' it's me that has to worry 'bout that."

"Exactly...I don't wanna hurt you."

"Trent, it doesn't hurt. The Guys I have fucked before you say they liked it.", Duncan explained to his lover, both still whispering , "Now look, I understand it's your first time and you might suck and all, but we're gonna getcha to know how to Fuck and how to be fucked! Now come on, ya ready or not? Besides, Cum isn't acid it won't kill ya. It really does feel good to have that on really, ya never jerked off before?"

"I tried...but my parents caught me.", Trent explained, "It was so embarassing I just never did it again."

"Oh.", Duncan replied, "Well it's okay to do it, babe, I mean I would love it if you jerked off to me.", Duncan then gave Trent a wink and put one arm over his boyfriend's shoulders and added a kiss on the cheek. "But in the end, it's your choice. I don't wanna force you to do this, I don't rape, and I don't want you to say yes just cuz of what I'm sayin' about sex. It's your choice."

"Part of me says yes, but part of me is still unsure, Duncan.", Trent replied, "I mean...what if we wake everyone up?"

"Hey, I'll deal with them.", Duncan quickly said back, "You won't have to worry about a thing."

"What about...will it hurt you?"

"I've shoved my fingers up there while jerkin'...and do I look like a simple pecker could hurt me?"

"...still...I don't know.", Trent replied, blushing heavily. Duncan felt Trent's unsureness, and held his hand.

"Again, if you don't wanna do this you don't at all have to."

"No...it's like I want to do this but I'm just...unsure."

"If you want to do this, then just do it!", Duncan replied, still whispering though exclaiming, "Go with what your Heart wants, what does it say?"

"How can I tell what my Heart says?", when Trent said that Duncan rolled his eyes.

"What does the Majority of your Body say?"

"I don't know."

"Just say Yes or No."

"...Yes.", Trent finally said to decide. "Yes...I'll be on Top."

"About time.", Duncan replied with a smirk, and finally he locked lips with Trent right then and there. Both Trent and Duncan made moans of passion as their lips met, and their tongues danced in their mouths. Soon, Duncan was ontop of Trent on the bed, both rubbing eachother's backs as they passionately kissed eachother. Duncan's Teal eyes looked right into Trent's Green ones, passion filling the feeling. Their moist mouths muscles danced in unison, and soon the two closed their eyes, rolling over so Trent was now ontop. Right then, as they kept kissing and purring from the pleasure, they felt eachother's grown bulges touching eachother through the underwear they hand on. They briefly seperated their kiss, and smirked right to eachother.

"Wait...you got ready for this right?", Trent asked right to Duncan.

"Yeah, I wash my Ass clean, it's a habit I got from Juvy.", Duncan replied, "You?"

"Me too, though not from Juvy.", Trent replied.

"You sure you wanna do this? Last change to say No's right here pretty much."

"Positive.", Trent replied, and both smirked at eachother one more time as they returned to kissing eachother, and this time Duncan's hand's went down to Trent's waistband and ripped his boxers straight off before going back to groping his rump. Trent purred and blushed, then did the same to Duncan. Now, their members touched completely, and both were throbbing. Both looked into eachother's eyes once more, before Trent seperated from the kiss, moving his head and mouth lightly down Duncan's body to get to his member. Duncan bit his lips as Trent stroked him, and licked up the shaft. Soon, Trent took it all into his mouth and bobbed up and down repeatedly. Duncan moaned lightly, his hands behind his back as Trent was down below. Trent got Duncan's member well moistured up, and as his own throbbed and begged for it's entry he got it's entrance ready by using two fingers to go into Duncan's hole. Trent's fingers were cold, and made Duncan lightly tingle but the hole's warmth changed that, even as it was spread to fit Trent's 9 inches with Duncan's ten inches inside Trent's mouth. Duncan soon started a deeper blush, his body getting tense. Trent blushed too, guessing what was coming. Though he didn't stop.

"Fuck, I'm gonna...", Duncan moaned, grabbing Trent's head and keeping it down on his member, "Gonna...Gonna...ahhhhhh.", he then released his load right into Trent's mouth. He would've screamed but he stopped himself. He released so much into Trent's throat that Trent's eyes widened and he had to resist the urge of tensing up his fingers. The feeling of the warm juice in his mouth was good, however, as Duncan promised. The taste was odd, but Trent liked it. As he pulled off of Duncan's shaft he swallowed it all down. Duncan took a few moments to catch his breath as Trent turned him over to be bent over infront of him. "Doggy style?"

"It's what I saw when I jerked off.", Trent replied, now getting his own member ready for it's part in this. "By the way, that was a good taste."

"What did I tell ya, this isn't so bad! Now, don't cause permanent damage back there, okay?"

"I wouldn't dream of it.", Trent said as he finally began pushing his member into Duncan, leaning his body over him so the scene wouldn't look big. The sheets covered them up for the most part, but not their heads. Regardless, the scene was still going on. Trent's hands went on top of Duncan's, and Duncan winced as Trent's 9 inches went all the way in. Both were blushing, and the feeling of being Insided Duncan, with lube having been put on just before entry, was warm and comfortable for Trent's member. Not to mention tight as well, since Duncan had never been in this position before. Duncan nodded his head when he was ready for Trent to start thrusting, and on cue, Trent began. As the thrusting began slowly, Duncan felt Trent's lower body go in and out of him, he purred in delight as it did so, and even rubbed Trent's rump with one of his own hands. Trent purred in response and his head played with one of Duncan's ears as his thrusting remained slow.

"Go hard on me.", Duncan moaned to Trent, "Go hard on my Ass."

"Alright, Duncky.", Trent replied back to Duncan, and his thrusts gradually became harder and harder into Duncan's rump. Duncan winced and moaned, but kept it slightly quiet, and couldn't help but leak out pre-juice at this. His hands clenched the bed, and sweat began coming from both of their bodies. Duncan bit his lip and winced to avoid moaning too loudly, and Trent continued to thrust harder and harder. The sweat and heat filled the blankets they were partially under, and for once Duncan felt happy being submissive to someone else, and was happy that person was Trent too. Trent tensed up too, thrusting harder and harder as the climax neared. "Ohhh, DUncan, I'm gonna-"

"Keep it in, Keep it In!", Duncan pleaded, begging for Trent to climax inside of him. Trent's final thrust followed, and Trent followed through on Duncan's commands.

"FUCK!", Trent actually yelled out this, much to his shock as he thrusted deep into Duncan and released his load, which made Duncan sream out the same thing as well. As Duncan sighed of relief, both boys fell onto eachother on the bed, Trent still on top and just pulling out, and began breathing heavily until they caught their breath and fell asleep in that same position. The others woke up from the climax, though didn't say anything as if to understand what they were doing together was private and personal. It's possible that some of them were even impressed by the act, most likely Cody. Either way, Duncan and Trent had finally done their own Total Drama "Action".


End file.
